


Lightbringer Fanart

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: James Bond (Movies), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Fanart of Astermaris’ fic “Lightbringer: A Retelling of The Vampire Diaries” starting Kai and their fantastic OC Andy.





	1. 007: Kai Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightbringer - A Retelling of The Vampire Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246551) by [Astermaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astermaris/pseuds/Astermaris). 



> “The name is Parker. Kai Parker.” Inspired by the line where Andy says she feels like a Bond Girl with how Kai is watching her.
> 
> Because sometimes OCs make you cringe, but sometimes you wonder where they were missing from canon for all those seasons. Astermaris’ Andy is definately the later. 
> 
> I should have been doing homework, but instead I read Astermaris’ update and then couldn’t stop myself from drawing this for 4 hours... Eh... no real regrets. Astermaris, thanks for writing and sharing your wonderful story! I wish that the real season had been as good as your version! For anyone coming to this who hasn’t read the fic, I highly recommend!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156333014@N03/48193717102/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of chapter 42 of Astermaris' Lightbringer fic! I couldn't resist drawing that hug!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t resist drawing the reunion from the latest chapter. If you’re a TVD fan, I highly recommend the story! I’m not usually too big on OCs, but Andy doesn’t feel like one.
> 
> Drawn with Copic markers. It’s a little rough, the background especially. Drawing people is my forte, not backgrounds xD Still, I had fun! I love my copics so much!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156333014@N03/48370678977/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
